Please Remember Sequel to My Promise
by dwhsmfn
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been happily married for a few years now, and were loving their life in LA.  After a terrible accident can their relationship survive.
1. Chapter 1

Please Remember

Chapter 1

"Dr. Michaels to O.R. Dr. Michaels to O.R."

Even with all the noises going on in the hospital Troy couldn't really hear any of them. He couldn't think of anything but the call he had gotten a few hours ago.

_Three hours earlier_

_Troy was sitting in his dressing room going over some scripts for the next few shows that he had to film. After Gabriella and he got married they moved out to LA and Gabriella was going to head up the advertising branch of her families company that they just started in California. Troy was quickly able to get a marketing job for a network, and that's where he got discovered and started getting roles offered to him. He decided on a prime time show that contained a story that he thought looked interesting._

_A few minutes later Troy's phone started ringing and he just grabbed it and answered it before looking at the caller id._

"_Hello."_

"_Is this Troy Bolton?"_

"_Yes it is, can I help you?"_

"_Mr. Bolton, this is Jamie Stevens, I'm a nurse here at the hospital. I'm calling about your wife."_

_Troy immediately dropped the script and stood up._

"_What are you talking about? What about my wife?"_

"_You're married to Gabriella Bolton correct?"_

"_Yes, what's happened?"_

"_Mr. Bolton, your wife was in an automobile accident. She was brought in about thirty minutes ago."_

"_I'll be there as fast as I can."_

_Troy quickly hung up the call and ran out of his dressing room and the studio as fast as he could. He quickly jumped into his car and sped out the parking lot._

Present

Troy hadn't heard much of anything since he had arrived. The nurse just told him the basics that she had been in an accident and was brought in and was now in surgery for broken bones and that the doctor would come out to talk to him when he came out of surgery.While he was waiting he decided it would probably be best to call their parents. After hanging up with his parents he looked at the number on his phone that he most dreaded calling, Gabriella's dad. He quickly hit the number on his phone and put the phone up to his hear. After a couple of rings Troy heard someone pick up.

"Hey Troy."

Troy immediately recognized the voice on the other end and couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Hey Matt, is your dad around buddy?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

Troy could hear Matt yell for his dad and a few minutes later he could hear someone pick up the phone.

"Troy, son, how are you?"

"David, I'm doing fine, but I have some bad news."

"What's going on?"

"Gabriella's been in a car accident. She's in surgery right now. I haven't heard much of anything else, but I wanted to get a hold of you and let you know what's going on."

"Troy, we're going to be out there on the next flight. "

Troy finished up the conversation and put the phone back in his pocket before going back to waiting. It was about another hour before someone came out to talk to him.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes that's me, do you have any information on my wife?"

"Yes, we just finished operating, she had some internal bleeding that we had to take care of, as well as a broken arm, a concussion, and I'm sorry to say that your wife lost the baby."

That got even more of Troy's attention and his eyes got wide.

"Excuse me?"

"Your wife lost the baby in the accident. I'm really sorry."

Troy didn't say anything and the shocked look just stayed on his face.

"Didn't you know sir?"

Troy just shook his head.

"I'm sorry you found out this way. From what we could tell though your wife wasn't too far along. It's possible that she didn't even know yet."

Troy just nodded his head.

"Can I see my wife?"

"She'll be moved into a room in a few minutes. I'll have one of the nurses come and get you and take you to her when they have her settled. She hasn't come to yet and it still may be awhile before she does."

"Thank you."

The doctor walked away and Troy sat back down. He couldn't believe what he just found out. Gabriella was pregnant just a few hours ago and now she wasn't anymore. About twenty minutes later one of the nurses came out and got Troy and lead him to Gabriella's room. Once he walked in and he saw Gabriella laying in the bed he couldn't help a few tears falling down his cheeks. He quickly walked over to the chair next to the bed and grabbed Gabriella's free hand and kissed it and brought it up to his cheek.

"I have never been so scared in my life Gabriella. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Troy just sat there holding Gabriella's hand and thought back to when he first met her.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was walking down the hall of the last building she needed to be in and looking down at the room number on her schedule. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and ran right into something._

"oww."

Gabriella finally looked up and realized it was a person she hit and not a something.

"I'm sorry, I should have been paying closer attention to where I was going."

The guy she bumped into started picking up the papers he dropped before looking back up at the person talking to him.

"No problem, I wasn't really paying attention either. I guess you're looking for your classrooms to?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well you have your schedule and a map so I just figured."

Gabriella started blushing and looked down at the floor.

"Right, this place is just so big. I know I'm going to get lost at some point."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way last year when I started here. I still get a little nervous when a new semester starts so I always make sure to know where all my class rooms are."

"Wow, your second year here and you don't know your way around yet?"  
"You said it yourself. This is a big place."

Gabriella smiled at him.

"Yes I did."

The two stood there for a few more seconds before Gabriella saw him put out his hand.

"I'm Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez."

"It's nice to meet your Gabriella, so would you like me to help you find your classroom?"

"That's ok, I'm sure I'll manage. I don't want to hold you up."

"You wouldn't be. I just finished up finding everything actually and I have nothing else to do."

"If you're sure then come on."

_End Flashback_

"Gabi, please wake up so I can see those beautiful eyes."

A few minutes later there was a light tap on the door and Troy looked up to see David and Michelle. He quickly put Gabriella's hand back down on the bed and walked over to them and gave them each a hug.

"We were able to get a flight faster than we thought. The kids are with my parents. How is my little girl doing?"

"She hasn't woken up yet."

"Do you know what happened?"

"It sounds like someone ran a stop light and hit her. I'm not sure what happened to the other driver or anything."

"She's going to be alright though isn't she?"

"Yeah, the doctor's say she should make a full recovery."

A few minutes later they started hearing moaning come from the bed and they looked over to see Gabriella starting to stir.

"Michelle, can you go and get someone."

"Sure thing sweetie."

Michelle ran out of the room and David and Troy both stood on the side of Gabriella's bed.

"Honey, it's dad can you hear me?"

"What?"

Michelle quickly came back into the room with the doctor.

"Mrs. Montez said that Gabriella looks to be waking up?"

"Yes, she started moving and she talked a little bit."

"Ok, let's take a look."

Troy and David both stepped back and the doctor stepped up to the bed. The doctor started checking on Gabriella and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Gabriella can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Gabriella, you were in an accident and you are in the hospital, but you're going to be just fine."

Gabriella tried to nod her head but was having a little trouble.

"You're family is here with you and we're all going to get you back to 100%."

"Thank you."

The doctor stepped back from the bed and allowed Troy to stand next to the bed again and he held her hand in his again.

"Babe, you scared me so much."

Gabriella just looked at him with a blank expression that caused Troy to get a confused look on his face.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and especially those ones who have left the feedback. I appreciate it. This story is going to kind of move at a fast past, and probably will be considered a short story. I hope you all continue to like it!**

Chapter 2

Troy just looked around at everyone in the room shocked by what Gabriella just said.

"Gabi, it's me, Troy."

Gabriella just shook her head a little.

"I don't know you."

David quickly stepped over to the other side of Gabriella's bed.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be ok."

Gabriella turned her head to her father and still had a blank look on her face.

"I don't know you either."

"Honey, it's daddy."

Gabriella began feeling even more confused and didn't understand anything that was going on. The doctor walked up behind David.

"Why don't you wait outside why I can do a quick examination?"

David turned back and nodded at the doctor. He then walked over to the other side of the bed and put his arm around Troy's shoulder.

"Come on son, let the doctor do his job."

Troy just nodded his head and didn't know what to say. The three of them made their way outside the room and just stood. Troy was leaning against the wall as tears started coming down his face. He couldn't believe how much it hurt when Gabriella said that she didn't know him.

"Troy, don't worry the doctor's going to be able to figure out what's going on."

"How can you be sure Michelle?"

Michelle just pulled him into a hug and didn't really know what else to say to him. She was trying her best to be strong for Troy, but she really wanted to break down as well. A few minutes later the doctor came back out and closed the door to Gabriella's room behind him.

"Doctor what's going on?"

"Well, Gabriella definitely is suffering from amnesia. It seems to have forgotten everyone from her life. I asked her if she remembers where she was from or even her own full name and she couldn't answer."

"What can we do to help her?"

"These things you never really know about Mr. Montez. Sometimes they can last for a few days and sometimes they can last years."

Troy's eyes got huge at that comment.

"Years?"

"I'm sorry to say, but yes. The best thing you can do is surround her with familiar things once she's able to leave the hospital. Don't get too discouraged around her. The last thing we want is for her getting upset or her knowing that you're getting frustrated yourselves."

"Well, whatever she needs doctor make sure she gets it."

"Don't worry Mr. Bolton, your wife will be well taken care of. She'll probably have to be here for a week or so depending on how she heals. The best thing you could do for Gabriella right now is go home and get some rest."

"No way, I'm not leaving her."

"Mr. Bolton I understand your concern, but there is really nothing you can do for Gabriella right now. You need to keep your strength up for when she comes home. She even fell back asleep after I examined her."

Troy looked over towards the room then back at the doctor.

"I don't want to be that far away from her. I'll stay at the hotel across the street so I can get some rest, but I'm not going back home."

"That's fine sir."

"Troy, David and I can go to the house and pick up some things for you. Is there anything specific that you want?"

"Just any clothes would be fine, and then my tooth brush and all the other stuff I would need from the bathroom."

"Ok."

Troy walked back towards Gabriella's room and walked back in and sat in the chair next to the bed. David walked in behind him and put his hands on his shoulder.

"Troy, we'll go get a couple of rooms reserved across the street and then go and get the clothes. We'll then bring the key back up here for you."

"Thank you guys so much. I don't really know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"That's what families are for Troy. Do you want us to call your parents?"

"I talked to them before you got here. They were going to catch a flight out here tomorrow morning."

"Alright, well we'll be back in a little while."

David and Michelle walked out of the room and looked back at Gabriella in the bed and Troy just sitting there staring at her. A couple of hours later David took the key back to the hospital and handed it Troy.

"We're right across the hall from you if you need anything or you just want to talk."

"I appreciate that. There is something I want to tell you now though."

"What is it?"

Troy stood up and motioned that he wanted to go outside to talk.

"Did the doctor say something while we were gone?"

"No, it's not that, it's something he said before you got here." Troy paused for a few seconds before he could bring himself to say what he needed to tell David. "Gabriella was pregnant."

"What?"

"That's what I thought as well. The way the doctor talked, it's possible that Gabriella didn't even know herself yet that she was pregnant."

About an hour later Troy decided it was best to go over to the hotel and try and get some sleep, but he wasn't sure how that was going to be possible without Gabriella there next to him. Once he got into the room he grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and changed into them before climbing into the bed. After a few minutes of silence the tears just came flooding. He tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't stop the sobs from coming. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Gabriella, and he was definitely scared about her not remembering him. It wasn't too much longer before exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

The next morning Troy woke up and walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were all red from the crying. He quickly turned on the water and splashed some water on his face. A few minutes later he turned on the water to the shower and then took off his clothes before stepping in. He grabbed the bar of soap and started washing off his body and continued thinking about Gabriella. After he got out and got dressed there was a knock on his door. He ran over and opened the door to find David and Michelle.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, we haven't heard anything, we were just wondering if you had any knew news?"

"No, Gabriella was still asleep when I left last night. I was just about to head back over there."

"Troy, why don't you join David and me for some breakfast first? There is a continental breakfast downstairs, and you really should eat."

"Ok, but just real quick. I don't want to be away from Gabriella much longer."

While they were eating Troy checked his phone and saw he had a message from his parents that said the plane should be in around eleven and that they would come straight to the hospital. After eating a small helping of eggs Troy pushed his plate away and they all headed back to the hospital. When they go there they saw that Gabriella was awake and talking to the doctor. Troy immediately walked in.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes Troy, everything is doing fine. Gabriella just said she was feeling hungry, and that's a good sign. We got some food ordered up and it should be here soon."

The doctor filled Troy and Gabriella's parents in on how she was doing, but she still hadn't remembered anything. Troy was a little discouraged by that, but he was just happy to hear that she was doing better physically. Later that day Troy's parents arrived and Troy filled them in on what was going on while David and Michelle sat with Gabriella.

"You mean she doesn't remember anything or anyone?"

"Well, she doesn't remember anyone, but she seems to know other things. I mean she seemed to know what she was talking about when she ordered her breakfast and lunch."

"That sounds like a good sign."

"I thought so to dad, but the doctor wasn't too surprised that she knew those things."

"Troy, honey, Gabriella's whole system is just in shock by what's happened. I'm sure her memory will come back soon."

Troy just nodded and smiled at his mom. He didn't want to tell her that his worst fear was that Gabriella would never remember. While they were out in the hall Troy filled them in on everything else that had happened since he got the phone call. They were both heart broken when they heard about the baby, but understood that Gabriella didn't need to know about that right now. A few minutes later Troy, Jack, and Lucille walked into the room and Troy introduced Gabriella to them. Gabriella felt very awkward in the room with everyone, especially since she knew she was supposed to know them. She didn't really know what to say to any of them. Troy didn't want to bombard her with too much information about their life together, but didn't really know what else to talk about.

An hour later David and Michelle left with Jack and Lucille to get them checked into the hotel. They also wanted to call David's parents to tell them what was going on and to make sure Matt and Madison were alright.

Soon the time came for Gabriella to leave the hospital, but she still hadn't regained her memory. The doctor informed her of the miscarriage, and she didn't really know how to respond to that. Jack and Lucille decided to go back to Albuquerque after a few days and Michelle was going to head back to Texas after they got Gabriella home. David decided to stay a little longer, and look after things at the LA office. Troy got the car parked and helped Gabriella out of the car. She still had her arm in a sling, and walked with a slight limp, but wasn't doing much better. Troy lead her to the front door and unlocked it and followed her in. David and Michelle followed with all the suit cases.

"Does any of this look familiar to you Gabi?"

Gabriella just looked around trying to find something that she could recognize, but she was coming up empty handed.

"No."

"It's ok, lets just get you settled in. Are you hungry, tired?"

"I think I'd like to lie down for awhile."

"Sure."

Troy lead Gabriella upstairs to their room and opened the door.

"Ok, here we are."

Gabriella looked around and still didn't see anything that looked familiar and was a little worried about asking the question that she was thinking.

"Gabi, is something wrong?"

Gabriella turned back to face Troy. "We share this room, don't we?"

Troy knew where this was going and was expecting it ever since the doctor told him that Gabriella could go home the next day.

"Yeah, we do, but for now I'm just going to stay in the room across the hall." Troy couldn't help but feel hurt when he saw the relieved look on Gabriella's face. "Is there anything I can get for you? Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I just think I'll take a little nap."

to be continued...

Gabriella walked over to the bed and to Troy's surprised she actually went to her own side of the bed. She didn't say anything else so Troy walked out of the room and looked across the hall to another closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Thanks to all those who have been reading and leaving the reviews.**

Chapter 3

The next day Gabriella walked down stairs to see her dad and Troy going through some books.

"Good morning."

They both looked up and smiled at her.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

Gabriella walked over to the couch and sat down opposite Troy and David who were sitting in chairs on the other side of the coffee table.

"Alright I guess. It's kind of hard to sleep with this cast on my arm, but it was much better than a hospital bed."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thanks, Troy. Maybe later though. What is all this stuff you have?"

Gabriella looked at all the stuff on the coffee table and then back at Troy and David.

"Well, we got out some picture albums and grandma and granddad sent some from home. We thought you could go through them and see if it jogs anything."

Gabriella gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's worth a try."

David handed her one from her high school years first, and she started flipping through the pages. She definitely recognized herself in the pictures, but no one else looked familiar at all.

"How old was I in these."

David walked over and sat down beside her on the couch. "I'd say you were probably 15 or 16."

Gabriella kept going through the album and tried to remember something in them but she couldn't. After going through all the albums that took her through her high school years she decided to stop for awhile.

"I think I've had enough for now."

"Sure, how about we get something to eat."

"Ok, dad."

Troy followed David and Gabriella into the kitchen and knew he had to make sure Gabriella didn't notice that he was a little frustrated that she didn't recognize anything in the pictures. The doctor told him this could take awhile, but he was starting to realize how hard this was really going to be. He soon realized he was just standing in the hallway while they were already in the kitchen. When he got in there he heard David telling Gabriella about more about Matt and Madison. She was already told that she had a brother and sister, but not much else about it.

"Matt really wants to come out and see you. He's really missed you."

"Oh well, maybe the next time he has a school break or a long weekend he can come out with Mo….Michelle."

Gabriella assumed at first that Michelle was her mother since David was her dad, but they explained to her that Michelle was her step-mom. They didn't want to upset her with what went on with her mother so they decided not to bring it up unless Gabriella did first.

"I think they would like that. I need to stop by the office today, so I'm going to be heading out. If you guys need anything just give me a call."

Gabriella was a little nervous about being left alone with Troy. She of course had been alone with him, but as far as it just being the two of them without someone being just down the hall hadn't happened yet.

"Gabriella are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later then?"

"Of course, I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours."

David gave Gabriella a kiss on the head and patted Troy on the shoulder before leaving the house. The two of them just sat there in silence for awhile before Gabriella really couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you need to go to work?"

Troy looked up from the cup he was holding in his hand. "What?"

"Don't you need to go to work?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere Gabi, you just got home from the hospital and I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Oh, ok."

Gabriella didn't really know what else to say. She was completely nervous being with Troy for some reason.

"Is there something you'd like to do today?"

"I don't know, what do I usually do?"

"Well, usually at this time you're at work, but that's out. We can do whatever it is you want to though."

"I don't really know. Do you want to do something?"

"I can show you some more of those pictures if you like. We don't have to, but if you're interested."

Gabriella was a little nervous about looking at more pictures because it kind of bothered her to see herself and have no clue what was going in those images. She decided though a couple of more albums probably wouldn't hurt.

"I guess we could look at a couple of more."

Troy smiled at Gabriella and stood up from the stool he was sitting on and took his glass and Gabriella's dishes to the dish water before the two walked back to the living room. They both took a seat on the couch, but Gabriella made sure there was some distance between them. Troy picked up the next one and handed it to her.

"This is from your first year of college."

Gabriella opened the album and saw a picture of herself in front of a building and the caption off to the side said: "Gabriella's dorm"

She then flipped the page and saw picture of Troy that looked like he took himself. She looked back at Troy with a confused look.

"Michelle was pregnant with Matt during your first year of college and she was a bit hormonal and really missed you, so you decided to take pictures of everything to send to her. I took your camera and took a picture of myself so I'd be the first one she saw from your college life."

Gabriella gave a small smile to Troy. "Oh." She continued to flip through the pages and saw more pictures of her and Troy as well as some other people that she had heard about, and some that she had met. Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor had been by the hospital a couple of times while she was there.

"So, you and I met in college?"

"Yeah, I was a year ahead of you."

Gabriella continued to flip through the album that ended at Christmas of her freshman year.

"We were already close enough to spend Christmas together my first year of school?"

Troy looked down at the picture she was looking at of the two of them sitting in front of a Christmas tree.

"Well, I came to see you the day after Christmas, so all the decorations were still up."

"Oh." Gabriella wasn't sure what else she really wanted to know so she put the album back down on the table. "If you don't mind, can we just go outside for a little bit and walk around the yard?"

"Of course we can."

Troy got up and Gabriella soon followed and they made their way to the back door that opened up to a huge deck that had steps that went down to an in ground pool.

"This is a beautiful yard."

"It was one of your favorite things about the house when we decided to buy it."

Gabriella started walking around the yard and looked at the plants that were around the house. They were soon in the front yard and walking done the lane that lead to the street. About a half hour later Gabriella decided she could probably use a nap so they headed back to the house. Once they got inside Gabriella went straight to the steps.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll just be in the living room. Don't hesitate to ask me for anything."

After watching Gabriella until he couldn't see her anymore he turned back towards the living room and took a seat on the couch and picked up some of the albums that were still sitting there. He quickly opened up the one from their honeymoon and flipped through the pages smiling at each picture they took.

"Please come back to me Gabriella."

He put the album back on the coffee table and reached for the wedding picture that was sitting on the table behind the couch. He brought it close to his chest and laid back down on the couch. About an hour later Troy felt someone tapping his shoulder and immediately shot up thinking something was wrong.

"What's going?"

"Troy, it's just me, David. I just got back and wanted to know how things went?"

"Oh right." Troy put the wedding picture back on the table and rubbed his eyes. "We looked at another album and then went for a walk around the yard. When we came back in Gabriella decided she wanted to take a nap. I guess I fell asleep myself."

"I know all this is upsetting you Troy, but hopefully this will all be over soon, and Gabriella will know who she is."

"I hope so. I'm just scared that she'll never remember."

"Don't even think that Troy, she will remember."

"You're right. Gabriella will be back soon."

to be continued.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I understand some may get frustrated with what's going on with Gabriella. Thanks again for reading, and I enjoy reading any reviews that you feel like posting. Since the long weekend is over, I probably won't be able to post on a daily basis now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and especially for the ones who have been reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 4

A month had passed since Gabriella got out of the hospital and still there was no improvement on her memory. David needed to get back to Texas, which made Gabriella feel very uneasy. She wasn't sure how she felt about being in the house with Troy with no one else there. David assured her that she would be ok, and that he be back soon with Michelle, Matt, and Madison since they still hadn't been able to come. Troy was driving Gabriella to the hospital for a checkup and to get the cast off her arm. This was one thing she was thrilled about. She couldn't wait to finally have full movement of both arms. The limp she had quickly went away once she got home, and all she had to deal with was her arm. The two of them were now sitting in the waiting room until the nurse called them in. Gabriella noticed a few of the ladies in the room were looking at Troy. Gabriella realized these must be fans or something. A few minutes later a nurse walked through the door and called them in.

"I'll just need to check a few things before the doctor comes in."

The nurse checked Gabriella's blood pressure and wrote a few things down before walking back out. The doctor came in about five minutes later and they prepared to take the cast off Gabriella's arm. After it was off the doctor checked out how the arm was doing. Once the examination was over the doctor was very pleased.

"Your arm has healed very nicely Gabriella, and how is everything else going?"

"If you mean do I remember anything, then the answer is no."

"Ok, well I don't want you getting frustrated about that, sometimes these things can take time, and sometimes everything can come back to you when you least expect it."

Gabriella just nodded and Troy sat off to the side and the doctor noticed the upset look on his face.

"How are you doing Mr. Bolton?"

Troy looked up and was surprised the doctor was asking him.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad that Gabi is better."

The doctor didn't want to say anything to Troy that would upset Gabriella so he just let it be.

"Well that's all we really need for today. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to couple back in a couple of months just so I can check out you're doing."

"Ok, should we make that appointment now or wait until closer until that time?"

"It would probably be best to do it now, that way you have more time options available."

Gabriella and Troy walked out of the room and made their way to the front desk to make the next appointment. Gabriella could have sworn she saw one of the nurses wink at Troy, but he seemed to ignore it. It wasn't hard for Gabriella to tell how much Troy loved her, but without her memory those feelings just weren't there anymore. All she really felt towards Troy since the accident was gratitude for taking such good care of her.

A few days later Troy started working more of a regular schedule and had their friends stop by every once in awhile to check on Gabriella, especially during times he knew he wouldn't be able to call for awhile. Gabriella thought it was sweet for him to care so much, but was getting a little annoyed that no one seemed to think that she could take care of herself. She knew she couldn't remember anyone, but she was sure she was capable of making sure she ate and took care of herself while Troy was out.

The next weekend David, Michelle, Matt, and Madison came back out to LA to see Gabriella. Matt and Madison were thrilled to see their big sister. Even though she didn't remember them she was able to quickly bond with them. This frustrated Troy a little bit because she couldn't do the same with him. He mentioned his frustration to David, but he didn't really know what to tell him.

"Troy, I can't imagine what this must feel like for you. I don't really understand why she's able to connect with her siblings so fast and still not be able to with you."

"David, this entire time she's been treating me like a roommate. I just don't know what to do."

"Just be patient with her son, there is no way Gabriella doesn't see how much you love her."

Over the weekend Gabriella spent a lot of her times playing with her siblings. Troy showed Gabriella where they kept the games they usually played when Matt and Madison were in town. Soon it was Monday and the Montez family was heading back to the airport.

"Do you guys really need to go?"

"Honey, the kids have to get back for school. I know this is hard for you, but we'll be back soon, and maybe you and Troy can come out for a visit."

"Ok, dad."

Gabriella gave each of them a hug before they got into the car that was taking them back to the airport. Over the next few months nothing really changed for Gabriella. She still had no memory of her life and she was beginning to see more and more of Troy's frustrations over this. She also understood Troy had needs that he was no longer getting from her, but she didn't know how to handle it. She couldn't see herself being with Troy in that way and didn't really know what to do. Gabriella was in the living room looking through a file that she had gotten from work. After sitting around for a few more weeks she realized she couldn't handle that anymore and she went back to work. She was quite amazed by how much she remembered about work, but was able to do her job.

"Gabriella, are you here?"

Gabriella set the file down on her lap and looked towards the entrance to the living room. "I'm in here Troy."

A few second later Troy walked into the room and smiled at Gabriella. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just looking over some work."

"Ok, I was wondering how you felt about going out tonight?"

"Where?"

"I have this event I need to go to, and I thought it would be nice if you went with me."

"Oh, ok it sounds nice. What do I need to wear?"

"Any simple dress would be fine."

"Ok, I guess I better get ready."

"Yeah, me to, I'm sorry this is so last minute."

"That's ok, after everything you've done for me, I'm glad I can do something for you in return."

Once they arrived at the party Gabriella was overwhelmed by all the cameras and flashes that were in her face.

"Gabriella, how are you doing since the accident…Gabriella have you got your memory back yet?"

Gabriella just kept hearing these questions over and over as well as a few more. Troy tried to hurry them inside so she wouldn't have to listen to all of that.

"I'm sorry about this."

"It's ok."

They were soon inside and Gabriella realized she hadn't met, or rather re-met anyone who Troy worked with. She could tell that some of them were walking on eggshells around her and that just made her feel more uncomfortable. A few of Troy's costars started conversations with Gabriella, and she was starting to enjoy herself, but then she heard a couple of women talking and soon realized they were talking about her and Troy.

"How is Troy dealing with this? His wife has no idea really who he is, and it's obvious there is nothing going on between them. You can just see how frustrated Troy is at work, and now seeing them together you know why."

"I guess, but Gabriella can't help that she got in that accident and lost her memory. "

"That's true, but it doesn't change the fact that Troy's needs aren't getting attended to, and maybe I could help him with that."

"Torrie, they're still married. Just leave them alone."

Gabriella didn't want to hear anymore so she walked away and went to find Troy talking to a few other guys.

"Troy."

Troy turned around and smiled when he saw Gabriella. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, but I was just wondering if we could head home soon? I'm getting tired."

Troy looked down at his watch and saw that it wasn't too late, but he had to remind himself that this was once again all new for Gabriella.

"Sure no problem." Troy turned towards his friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

After they got back home Gabriella said goodnight to Troy and made her way to her room. Troy sensed something wasn't right, but couldn't think of what it was.

A few weeks later Gabriella was sitting in her office and got a call from her dad.

"Dad, how is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine, I'm actually calling you about work."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"Well we're having our annual meeting here, and I didn't know if you would be up to attending or not."

"When is it?"

"Next week, if you don't feel up to travelling I understand."

"No, I think I'll come. I really have been getting back into work here as you know, and I really want to continue my progress here at work."

"Ok then, is Troy going to be able to come as well?"

Gabriella was silent for a minute, and hadn't even thought of Troy when she agreed to go to Texas.

"Gabi, are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll have to check and see if Troy will be able to come."

"Well I hope to see you both next week."

"Bye dad."

That evening during supper Gabriella brought up the trip to Texas. As soon as Gabriella said when it was he knew he wouldn't be able to go. They were working on the end of their season on the show and now wasn't really a time he could leave.

"Gabi, I really can't go right now. If it was any other time then I could go, but right now just isn't good for me."

"I understand, but would you mind if I still go?"

Troy had a bit of a shocked look on his face. Gabriella had always gone to these meetings before, but a majority of the times he was able to go with her, or if he couldn't she would make it a really quick trip so they wouldn't be apart for too long.

"If you want to go then you should."

"You're ok with it?"

"Of course, I understand this is your job."

"Alright, thanks Troy.

Gabriella got up and picked up their dishes and took them over to the sink before putting them in the dish washer. Troy didn't know why, but he just felt nervous about Gabriella taking this trip back home.

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it, and feedback is appreciated!**

Chapter 5

The day arrived for Gabriella to head back to Texas. She had just finished her packing, and Troy was carrying her suitcase down the stairs.

"Are you sure you have everything you'll need?"

"Yes I'm sure, don't be such a worrier."

"Sorry, I just don't want you to forget anything."

"You are just too sweet."

Gabriella smiled at him and he smiled back. Troy then opened the door and they walked out to the car. Troy threw the suitcase in the backseat and then they were off to the airport. Once they arrived next to the entrance Troy stopped the car.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Troy, I think I can manage from here. Besides, I don't really think this is a parking spot. "

"It's no problem."

"Don't worry about anything. I'll get checked in and get to my gate. If it will make you feel better I'll call you when I get there, and then call you again when I land."

"You better."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, have a good time, and Gabriella." Gabriella turned back to Troy and looked in the window of the car. "I love you."

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "I'll talk to you soon and I'll see you next week."

Gabriella then walked into the airport. Troy didn't really think Gabriella would say it back, but it always hurt a little bit when she didn't. He could only continue to hope that it wouldn't be too much longer before his Gabriella came back to him. About a half hour later his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hey, Gabriella."

"Hi, I'm just calling like I told you I would."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you made it, and don't forget to call again when you land."

"Don't worry Troy, I'll call you the minute I get off the plane."

"Ok, have a good flight and I'll talk to you later."

About a hour later Gabriella was boarding her flight and once she was on she got herself situated in her seat. The plane soon took off and Gabriella realized this was going to be the first time she'd see her hometown, and probably would run into people that she was supposed to know. After landing, calling Troy, and getting her luggage, she was heading towards the exit that her dad told her he would be at. She quickly spotted him and called out and waved.

"Gabi, honey it's so good to see you."

"Hi dad, thanks for coming to get me."

"Well, I wasn't going to let anyone else come and get my favorite girl. Did you get Troy called?"

"Yeah, I did that while I was waiting for the luggage."

"Ok, well lets get to the car and get home."

The two made their way out to the car and they were soon on the way home. Once they pulled into the driveway Gabriella just stared at the outside of the house.

"It's beautiful dad."

"I'm glad to know you like it."

David grabbed the suitcase from the trunk and the two walked into the house where Gabriella was immediately wrapped into a hug from Michelle.

"There's our girl. It's so good to see you. How are you doing?"

"Hi Michelle, I'm doing fine. Where are Matt and Madison?"

"Oh, they're still at school. They should actually be home in a few minutes. I'm starting to get some stuff out for supper. Would you like to help, or do you want to rest for awhile?"

"No, I'll help. Besides for my memory I'm pretty much recovered Michelle, you don't need to worry about me."

"Gabi, you're practically my daughter. I'm always going to worry about you."

Gabriella smiled at Michelle and wrapped her arms back around her. "It's really good to be here."

While Gabriella was helping Michelle with the food she found out that her grandparents were coming over. They were both anxious to see her. Gabriella had talked to them on the phone a few times, but this was going to be the first time she saw them.

"Gabi, you don't need to worry. Your grandparents love you so much, and have always been there for you."

"I know, but it's always just a little awkward meeting people again that you've already met, especially when they're your family."

Dinner went better than Gabriella expected. She couldn't believe how well she was getting along with her grandparents and how comfortable she was around them. They were just happy to be able to see her and actually see that she was going to be fine. After everyone had left Michelle went upstairs with the kids and Gabriella and David were still down stairs. Gabriella finally decided to ask more about her mother.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can, what's up?"

"What happened with my mother?"

David was silent for a few minutes. This conversation was bound to come up he knew, but was always hoping it would be later, or that Gabriella would remember and he wouldn't have to tell her.

"Dad?"

"Well, honey, your mother and I were very young when we had you. We got married, but things just didn't work out."

"I figured that part out, but why hasn't she been in contact with me since the accident?"

"Gabi, you and your mother had a falling out and that's why you came to live with me. I'm sorry it's just always been a sore subject to talk about, but you get along with her parents and I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Why haven't they called or anything?"

"They probably didn't want to bring things up to you that they thought you weren't ready to hear about your mom, but they have been asking us how you're doing."

"Maybe I should see them while I'm here."

"They would really like that."

Over the next few days Gabriella got into work and realized she knew even more than she thought about the business. She just couldn't understand why she remembered this so much but I couldn't remember people. She was also able to reconnect with her other grandparents, and spent an evening with them. One afternoon she was walking through town just taking everything in when she thought she heard someone call her name.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella looked around but didn't notice anyone so she kept calling. Then she heard her name again and this time she noticed someone running towards her. As soon as the person stopped, Gabriella just stared with a blank expression.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, I knew you wouldn't remember me, but I was surprised to see you walking down the street. I'm Scott, we went to high school together."

Gabriella took Scott's hand and shook it.

"Hi Scott, I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"That's ok, so what are you doing here? Is Troy with you?'

"I'm here for work and no Troy's out in LA. You know Troy?"

"Yeah, we met. I was at your wedding actually."

"Oh, this is a little awkward that I don't remember anything of that."

"It's ok. So other than the obvious, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok. Besides the obvious I'm pretty much recovered from the accident."

"Glad to hear that. Would you be interested in having some lunch with an old friend?"

"You know what I am hungry, so why not."

Gabriella and Scott went to the café across the street and after getting seated and getting their orders in someone else walked up to them.

"Well, well look who it is."

Scott just rolled his eyes and Gabriella looked up to see who was standing there.

"Gabriella it's so good to see you again."

"Tammy, why don't you just go away."

"Now Scott that's not a way to talk to an old friend."

"You were never good in the friend department, Tammy."

"I just want to say hi to Gabi, and tell her it was good to see her, and wondering where that husband of her's was."

"Tammy, leave now."

"Fine."

Tammy walked off and Gabriella watched her go and then turned back to Scott.

"Who was that?"

"Tammy, we went to high school with her. She was always a spoiled brat, and that hasn't changed much over the years."

"Why did she want to know about Troy?"

"It's nothing."

"Scott, please don't try and protect me from anything."

"Ok…The first time Troy came here with you Tammy tried to seduce him. We found out about a year later that she had actually slipped something into his beer so he would be out of it faster."

"Wow, that's something Troy hasn't told me about."

"Well, nothing ever really came of it. You and Troy worked things out."

"I guess."

After they finished eating, Gabriella decided to go back home. Michelle was the only one home at the time.

"Michelle, can we talk?"

"Of course we can, what's on your mind?"

"A lot, actually. I ran into Scott this afternoon and he was telling me about high school and people we went to school with."

"That's nice, is that what you want to talk about?"

"No, I want to talk about Troy."

"Ok what about him."

"Michelle, I know that he loves me, and he's been really supportive during this whole ordeal…"

"I sense there is a but coming on?"

"You're right, I still don't have those feelings for him. I mean I'm grateful to him for everything that he's been doing for me, and I do find him attractive, but I can't say that I love him."

"Gabi, you just need to give it more time."

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but Michelle it has been months and I still don't remember anything."

"I know how frustrated you must be, but you know the doctor's said there isn't anything you can do to help get your memory again."

"I know, but both of our lives are being put on hold because of this, and it's getting easier to tell how frustrated Troy is."

"Gabriella, where are you going with this?"

"Michelle, maybe it would best for everyone if Troy and I get a divorce. I mean he's not getting what he needs from me anymore, and I'm not even getting flashes from my memory. I don't know what else to do."

"Gabi, that is a huge step, and you really need to think about this. Troy loves you so much."

"I know, and I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not in love with him."

"Please just don't jump into anything."

"I won't, but I can't say this hasn't crossed my mind."

to be continued...

* * *

**Thanks again, and I hope you all liked it. Don't worry, I know where I'm going with this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving the feedback. I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 6

The week finally was up in Texas and Gabriella found herself really not looking forward to getting back to LA. She knew that Troy was anxious for her to get home from the way he talked when they'd call each other, but Gabriella was afraid of how things would go when she got back. She'd thought about her conversation with Michelle pretty much nonstop and kept coming to the same conclusion that maybe it would be best for the both of them if they got a divorce. She soon found herself walking out of the plane and up the ramp that led to airport. After getting her bag she made her way to the exit where Troy said he would be. The first thing she saw was Troy waving at her with a big smile on his face. He quickly ran up to her and scooped her up into his arms.

"I've missed you so much. It is so good to see you."

"Hi Troy, it's good to see you too."

"You have everything?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go."

The two got in the car and started on their drive back to the house. The entire way Gabriella kept trying to think of a way to start the conversation that she now knew was inevitable. Once they got to the house, Troy took Gabriella's bag up to her room for her and as she unpacked he told her everything about work while she was away, and she filled him in on how her trip was, and how she ran into people that she had known before. She decided the whole Tammy thing was probably a bad subject so she didn't even bring that one up.

"So, you got to see Scott while you were there. He's a good guy."

"Yeah he seems to be. He thinks a lot of you to."

"Well, you should be glad to know that your husband and old boyfriend get a long then."

"That probably doesn't happen too often."

After a few minutes Troy decided to leave Gabriella to finish her unpacking and made his way back down stairs. Gabriella knew she needed to do this conversation. If she hadn't felt any kind of love for him yet, she just didn't understand how she ever would. She finally got the courage to do what she felt she needed to do and headed down stairs. She saw Troy sitting on the couch looking over some papers that she assumed was a script. She walked pasted him and sat on the chair across from the couch.

"Troy, can we talk?"

Troy looked up from the papers and then set them back down on the coffee table.

"Sure, we can. What's on your mind?"

Gabriella just looked down at her hands and started rubbing them against each other.

"Gabriella, are you ok? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, I know that Troy, but this is a little hard."

"Gabi, you're ok right, health wise? You didn't have to go see a doctor down in Texas and not tell me so I wouldn't worry did you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm fine, but what I have to say is hard."

"I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything."

A couple of minutes past before Gabriella had the courage to start the conversation, but knew it was either now or never, and she didn't want Troy to continue to have to live like this.

"Troy, it has been almost ten months since the accident, and I still haven't remembered anything."

"Gabi, it's alright, I don't want you to get discouraged. You could still get your memory back."

"Possibly Troy, but the longer it takes, the less likely it seems it's going to happen and that's no way to live."

"What do you mean?"

"Troy, I can see how frustrated you get."

"Gabriella…"

"No, please just let me continue. I see the look on your face every time you tell me you love me and I don't say it back. I can see the hurt in your eyes. I hate that I'm causing that look to be there, but I just can't seem to help it. We've been living together all this time, and I just don't seem to feel the connection to you that was obviously once there."

"Gabriella it takes time."

"Ten months, Troy, Taylor and Sharpay tried to tell me about our life together when we were in college and they talked about how they could see the sexual feelings between us from the beginning, and now I just don't see or feel any of that."

Troy started rubbing the back of his neck and was getting nervous about where Gabriella could be going with this.

"I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have, but I think maybe it would be best if we just go our…"

"Please do not finish that sentence."

"…our separate ways."

"Gabi, you don't mean that. I know that you're still in there and that you love me."

"Troy, if that Gabriella is in there, she is so hidden that I may never find her. I don't want you sacrificing your life waiting for something that just might never happen."

"We can make this work, we just need to give it more time."

"I think we're all out of time. It's time that we both accept what seems to be true, and that we shouldn't be together anymore. I will always be grateful for everything you've done for me over the last ten months, but I can't stay married to you knowing that the love just isn't there for me now."

"Gabriella, please."

"I'm sorry Troy, I really am, but this is for the best."

Gabriella quickly got up and walked out of the room leaving Troy just sitting there in shock. As soon as he couldn't see her anymore tears started coming down his face.

"No, this can't be happening. "

A few days later Troy made plans to move out, not knowing that Gabriella had done the same. They both walked out of their rooms with their suitcases at the same time.

"Where are you going?"

"Where are you going?"

Gabriella decided to answer first. "I thought it would best if I moved out."

"You don't have to do that. I was going to go."

"Troy there really is no need for you to move because…"

"Because what?" Troy was curious of why Gabriella was so willing to leave the house without any hesitation.

"After everything is finalized and done, I plan to move back to Texas."

Troy was a bit surprised by this. Even though they were planning to divorce he just assumed that Gabriella was going to stay in LA and work from the branch they had there.

"What?"

"I think for awhile it would be best to be around my dad and everyone."

"Gabriella, why are you doing this again?"

"Troy, we've already been over this. Please lets not do this again."

"Fine, alright I can't take this anymore. If you want to leave then leave, I'll stay. Just take whatever you want and leave."

Troy walked back into his room and slammed the door behind him. Gabriella just stared at the door for a few moments before making her way down stairs and out the door.

A few weeks later they had a meeting with their lawyers and they agreed to file for divorce for irreconcilable differences. Gabriella insisted that Troy keep the house, and as far as everything else they would split 50/50. The final divorce hearing didn't seem to take long enough to come up and Troy was nowhere near prepared to hear that his marriage to Gabriella was over, but knew that in a few hours that would be a truth that he'd have to accept. Once it was all over Gabriella was standing outside the court room and Troy walked up to her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Gabriella, I just want you to know that I'll never stop loving you, and I hope you're able to find what need in life. I'm just sorry I couldn't give it to you."

"Troy it's not your fault. I want you to know that you did nothing wrong. It's just the hand that life dealt us, and we're going to have to play it. I want you to find someone who can make you happier than you've ever been. Don't you worry about me, I'm going to fine."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then I guess this is really good-bye then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Troy couldn't help himself and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"You take care of yourself, and promise me that if you ever need me for anything you'll call."

"Bye Troy."

Gabriella turned and walked away and before she had to make a turn to leave she turned back to Troy and gave him a small wave which he returned. After he couldn't see her anymore Troy just stood there and stared at the spot that he last saw Gabriella.

"It's over."

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Sometimes you have to go all the way down before you can work your way back up again. I'd enjoy reading feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it, and thanks to everyone else who has been reading.**

Chapter 7

Gabriella was sitting at the airport waiting for her plane to start boarding. She had nothing to do but think about everything that had gone on since she told Troy she wanted a divorce. She hated seeing the look in his eyes when she told him, but at times that was all she was seeing when she would close her's. She knew that this was best for everyone though. She just couldn't see herself living like that and making Troy sacrifice is life for her. Just from being around him for so long she knew that he would be a great father one day, and without the love there anymore she couldn't give that to him. This way he could find someone who could return his feelings because that is what he deserved. A few minutes later it was announced that it was time to start boarding the flight so Gabriella grabbed her stuff and walked up to the counter. After handing her boarding pass to the lady standing there, she walked on board and took her seat next to the window. Once they took off Gabriella stared out the window and knew this was the last time she'd probably be seeing LA in a long time.

"Goodbye Troy."

Troy was sitting in his bedroom with an empty bottle sitting next to him. He had decided he wasn't going to move back into the master bedroom. He couldn't even bring himself to open the door to that room. Troy walked over to the window and looked down at the grounds and couldn't help but picture everything that he had ever hoped for. He saw Gabriella and him sitting out in the back yard, with a couple of kids running around playing, and a dog chasing them. Troy shook his head and the image seemed to fade away. He couldn't stand still seeing something that was now never going to happen.

"Why, why did this happen to us."

Troy knew he was obviously not going to get an answer but he would have given up almost everything to get an answer. Troy walked back over to the window and looked up in the sky and noticed a plane climb into the sky. He knew it probably wasn't the one Gabriella was in, but knew she would be in the air by now.

"Goodbye Gabriella."

A few hours later Gabriella was back at her dad's house and unpacking things in her room. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

David stuck his head in. "Can we talk?"

"Sure dad."

"I thought we should talk. You haven't said much to me since you called and told me you and Troy were getting a divorce."

"I didn't really know what else to say. I assume Michelle told you about our conversation."

"She did, Gabriella I understand what you were thinking, but don't you think you should have given it more time."

"Dad, look how much time I had given it, and nothing. No feelings came back, no memories either. How much longer was Troy or I supposed to live like that?"

"Ok, I won't say anything more about it. I just want you to know how much I love you and I support you."

"Thanks dad, and I love you to."

David walked out of the room and Gabriella continued to unpack. She saw a picture album in her suitcase and grabbed it and started thumbing through it. She realized it was the album from her first year of college and the pictures of her and Troy.

"Be happy Troy, that's all I want for you now."

Months pasted and Gabriella was finally back in a normal routine. She had reconnected with a lot of her old friends, and they were thrilled to have her back. Tammy had surprisingly kept her distance from Gabriella and she figured that maybe Scott had something to do with that.

"Scott, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How come I never see Tammy around anymore when we all are together?"

"Well, lets just say I'd let everyone know about the whole drugging thing if she didn't stay away from you."

"You mean no one else knows?"

"No, after we found out what she did she was scared to death and promised to stay away from you and Troy as long as we didn't turn everyone else against her. So I just made sure she remembered that promise. Everyone else knows that you and Tammy were never really great friends, so they're not totally surprised that two wouldn't want to be around each other."

"Thanks Scott, even though I don't remember it, I could definitely feel some tension between us when I first ran into her again."

A few of her friends had asked her about Troy, but Gabriella didn't have an answer to any of their questions. She didn't really have any reason or need to call Troy since she left LA and she had decided to do her best not to hear anything about it from tabloids or entertainment shows. When people tried to tell her about something he was doing she would quickly change the subject. As far as she was concerned they were divorced and it was best to leave that part of her life behind her and move forward.

It had almost been a year since the divorce and Gabriella moving back to Texas. Gabriella was having a relaxing Sunday and was just sitting around the house. Michelle walked into the living room and sat next to Gabriella on the couch.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Just reading this book, where are you going?"

"Well, Matt and I are going outside and getting the horses out. We'd love for you to come with us. David is going to stick around here with Madison. What do you say?"

Gabriella put her book mark in her book and put it down on the table. "Sure, it's been awhile since I've been riding, or down at the stables."

"Well then get yourself off this couch and go upstairs and change your clothes."

"Ok, I'll be down in a couple minutes."

Gabriella ran up the steps and made her way to her room. About five minutes later Gabriella made her way back down stairs and found Michelle and Matt out in the backyard.

"I'm ready to go."

The three of them made their way down to the stables and Michelle helped Matt saddle up his horse while Gabriella took care of her own. After they were all ready to go they started heading towards some trails. They had been out for about a half hour and Gabriella was out in front of Matt and Michelle when all of a sudden a snake came slithering in front of Gabriella's horse. The horse immediately was spooked and Gabriella was thrown off and she screamed as she hit the ground.

"Gabriella!"

Michelle immediately jumped off her horse and ran towards Gabriella.

"Gabi, Gabriella, can you hear me? Gabi please open your eyes."

Michelle realized that she was unconscious. She then looked back and saw that Matt was still on his horse.

"Mom, is Gabi ok?"

"Matt, honey, I need you to ride back to the house and get your dad. Tell him what happened and have him bring the Jeep out here so we can get Gabriella back to the house."

"Ok."

Matt got his horse turned around and started galloping back towards the stables.

"Gabi, don't worry, daddy's going to be here soon and we're going to get you some help."

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I apologize for any typos I may have over looked.**

Chapter 8

Michelle was sitting on the ground and was resting Gabriella's head on her lap. She just kept looking back towards the trail that lead to their house hoping to see the jeep coming soon.

"Don't worry Gabi, your dad will be here soon and we'll get you help."

Gabriella was still unconscious and wasn't moving besides a few small shakes of her head.

Flashback

_Gabriella was walking down the hall of the last building she needed to be in and looking down at the room number on her schedule. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and ran right into something._

"oww."

Gabriella finally looked up and realized it was a person she hit and not a something.

"I'm sorry, I should have been paying closer attention to where I was going."

The guy she bumped into started picking up the papers he dropped before looking back up at the person talking to him.

"No problem, I wasn't really paying attention either. I guess you're looking for your classrooms to?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well you have your schedule and a map so I just figured."

Gabriella started blushing and looked down at the floor.

"Right, this place is just so big. I know I'm going to get lost at some point."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way last year when I started here. I still get a little nervous when a new semester starts so I always make sure to know where all my class rooms are."

"Wow, your second year here and you don't know your way around yet?"  
"You said it yourself. This is a big place."

Gabriella smiled at him.

"Yes I did."

The two stood there for a few more seconds before Gabriella saw him put out his hand.

"I'm Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez."

"It's nice to meet your Gabriella, so would you like me to help you find your classroom?"

"That's ok, I'm sure I'll manage. I don't want to hold you up."

"You wouldn't be. I just finished up finding everything actually and I have nothing else to do."

"If you sure then come on."

End Flashback.

Gabriella started moaning a little bit and shaking her head more.

"Gabriella can you hear me? It's Michelle honey."

Soon Michelle heard something coming up from behind then and noticed David's jeep.

"Gabi, your dad's here. Everything is going to be alright."

Soon the jeep came to a quick stop and David jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Michelle, Matt told me Gabi was thrown off her horse and I needed to get out here with the jeep, what's going on?"

"The horse was spooked by a snake it looked like. She's been unconscious but I think she's starting to come to."

David put his hands on the side of Gabriella's face. "Gabi, it's daddy can you hear me?"

Gabriella let out another moan.

_Flashback_

_The two of them left the gym and made their way around campus. A couple of hours later they managed to work their way back to the dorm and to Gabriella's door._

"So, thanks for showing me the gym, even though I probably will never use it."

"Sure you won't, I'll be willing to bet I'll see you in there all the time."

"Do you work in there or something and get more money with every person you get to go in there?"

Troy started laughing at her. "No, but I'm in there a lot actually."

"That's kind of obvious." As soon as that came out of her mouth Gabriella couldn't believe that she said it, and she lowered her head down as she started to blush.

"Have you been checking me out Gabi?"

"No of course not…I better go. I'll call you when I find out about the beach."

Gabriella quickly unlocked her door and went into her room. As soon as she closed the door Troy just stood there smiling at the door.

"She's been checking me out."

_End flashback_

Gabriella slowly started opening her eyes.

"Dad."

"Yeah, honey I'm here. Can you move your arms and legs?"

Gabriella started sitting up and realized she felt fine but just a little sore.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, I think I may be getting a few bruises though."

"Lets get you the house and then to the hospital."

"No, no hospitals. I don't want to be in there again."

"Gabi, we need to make sure you're ok, especially after last year."

"I don't want to be in a hospital."

"Ok then we'll call Jesse and ask him if he could stop by."

"Who?"

"Jesse Spencer, he lives down the road from us, he a doctor."

"Ok, fine he can come over and check on me."

"Gabi, if he says you need to go to the hospital you're going."

"Fine."

Michelle and David helped Gabriella in to the back seat of the jeep and Michelle got in next to her.

"What about the horses?"

"Don't worry about them Gabi, we'll get someone to get them back to the stables. They'll be fine."

As soon as they arrived back at the house they helped Gabriella to her room. Matt and Madison were in the family room down stairs so luckily they didn't see Gabriella in her state since she was still a little off balance. Once they got her to her bed David went to call Jesse and Gabriella asked Michelle to get her some water.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Once she was alone Gabriella rubbed the back of her head.

_Flashback_

_"Hello."_

"Hey, babe, I'm guessing it's cold down in your room?"

"How did you guess?"

"Well from the way your teeth or chattering."

"They are not."

"Ok, well then from just knowing the furnace is out and it like 35 degrees outside is how I know it's cold in your room."

"Then yes it is cold down here. I think I need to go buy some extra blankets."

"How about I bring the few I have down there and we can wrap ourselves in both of our blankets."

"Sounds like a plan, and hurry."

Gabriella hung up her phone and wrapped her blanket around her shoulder again. There was soon a knock on the door and Gabriella jumped off her bed and went to open it. "Get in here and give me those blankets."

"Calm down, we'll get you warm soon."

They both got back on Gabriella's bed and were wrapped up in both of their blankets while watching TV. During one of the commercial breaks a Snuggie commercial came on. "I'm never laughing at these commercials again. I'm so getting one of those."

"You'll look great in it to Gabi."

"Don't worry, I'll get you one to so we'll match."

"Just what I always wanted. We'll be able to go to outdoor sporting events and stay warm."

"Now you're talking."

Troy just rolled his eyes and continued to hold Gabriella close to him to keep her warm. It was getting late so Troy started to get up to go back to his own room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my own room. You're half asleep already."

"So what, you're keeping me warm, and I won't have you leaving and taking your blankets with you."

Gabriella then climbed underneath her sheets on her bed and then held them open for Troy who had a shocked look on his face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Troy, we're just going to sleep, it's not that big of a deal."

"Ok." Troy followed Gabriella's lead and got under the sheets in her bed as well. They then got all the blankets they were wrapped up in and put them on top of the comforter.

"Now this is even warmer."

Troy smiled at Gabriella and pulled her closer to him before they both fell asleep.

_End Flashback_

David and Michelle walked back in the room and noticed Gabriella seemed to just be staring out the window.

"Gabi, are you ok."

"Yeah."

Michelle handed her the glass of water and David told her Jesse would be there in a few minutes. The Spencer family had become close with the Montez's as soon as they moved. A few minutes later Jesse arrived and did a quick check on Gabriella. After checking her pupils and asking her a few questions he decided she was going to be fine, but if she started to feel worse she needed to go to the hospital.

"Gabriella you really need to let your dad or Michelle know if something is wrong."

"I understand Dr. Spencer. Thanks for coming over and checking on me I appreciate."

"You're welcome, David, Michelle just keep an eye on her and make sure she rests for the rest of the day. We don't want to take any chances."

"Don't worry Jesse, we'll watch her like a hawk."

After they left her room, Gabriella looked over and saw a photo album sitting on her desk. She grabbed for it and started flipping through some pages and saw some from Christmas.

_Flashback_

_The next day Gabriella tried to get a hold of Troy but it went straight to voice mail. She left him a quick message before hanging up and then went into the kitchen where Michelle was reading the paper._

"_Hey, where's dad?"_

"_Oh he had to go into the voice for a few hours today. He should be home later on. Matt's upstairs taking his nap."_

_Gabriella grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and got herself some water and was about to take a drink when she was interrupted by the doorbell._

"_I'll get it you sit."_

"_Thanks Gabi."_

_The doorbell rang again as Gabriella was running to the front door. "I'm coming." As soon as she opened the door she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Troy was standing in front of her._

"_Aren't you going to invite me in?"_

"_Troy, what are you doing here?"_

_Gabriella and Troy had equally big smiles on their faces as Troy picked her up and spun her around._

"_I've seen my family and friends, and there was no way I wanted to not see you for another two and a half weeks so I got on a flight first thing this morning."_

"_This is amazing."_

_Troy pulled Gabriella into a kiss and she kicked the door closed._

_End Flashback_

"Oh my God, why is this happening now?"

Michelle stuck her head back in the door.

"Gabs, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Well you should try and stay awake for awhile especially if you have a concussion."

"Ok. I'll just watch some TV and try and relax."

"You need anything just give me a shout, and I'm sure either your dad or I will be back up here in a few minutes."

"Thanks Michelle."

Gabriella looked back down at the picture of her and troy and looked more confused then ever.

to be continued...

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it. Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and leaving reviews!**

Chapter 9

Gabriella spent the next couple of days thinking about the few flashes she had and talking with Michelle and David every time they came in to check on her. Even though she said she was feeling better they wouldn't stop worrying. Gabriella finally decided to come down stairs to eat instead of staying cooped up in her room and having them bring food to her.

"Gabi, we could have brought up a tray for you."

"That's ok, I really need to get out of the room. I've probably been out of it less than an hour over the last couple of days."

"How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm feeling better dad, don't worry."

"Honey, you heard what Jesse said. Don't be telling me you feel better just because that's what I want to hear, and you know it will keep you away from the hospital."

"Dad he said that a couple of days ago, I'm fine."

After they were finished eating, Gabriella joined everyone in the family room to watch some TV. While they were sitting there Gabriella was staring at the TV but wasn't paying much attention to it at all.

_Flashback_

"_Troy."_

_Troy turned around and smiled. "Oh hey Gabi, I've just been hanging out with you friend here."_

_Gabriella didn't know what to think of this and figured Troy had one too many drinks in him. "Troy maybe we should get going."_

"_I'm having fun Gabi, let's stay longer."_

"_Yeah Gabi, he's having fun over here with us so why don't you let him stay. If you want to go I'll be more than happy to let him stay here with me."_

"_I don't think so Tammy. Come on Troy."_

_Troy didn't move though and stayed where he was._

"_Doesn't look like he wants to go with you Gabriella, why don't you leave and let Troy stay with a woman who can give him what he needs. Troy's been telling me how you still aren't putting out for him."_

_Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Troy had never said anything against her wanting to wait before._

"_Shut up Tammy, I don't have time for your lies."_

_Troy finished up another beer and then through it in the trash can next to them. "She's not lying Gabriella. Do you realize I haven't had sex in months? I haven't gone this long without any since I started having sex."_

_Gabriella held any tears back that she thought would come. She had no intention of crying in front of all these people._

"_You heard him Gabriella, he wants to be with someone who will satisfy his needs, and that certainly is not you."_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella quickly shook that memory off. She knew about that from Scott, but this was the first time she could actually remember it. One thing she did know was that was a memory she would have preferred to stay gone. Before Gabriella knew it Michelle was talking to her.

"What, I'm sorry?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"We're all going to bed, are you going to sit down here for awhile?"

"No, I think I should go upstairs too."

"Alright, we'll probably come in and check on you during the night though."

"Michelle, I don't think that's necessary anymore, but if it makes you feel better. Good night."

"Good night."

Michelle gave Gabriella a kiss on the head and then David did the same thing. Gabriella got up from the couch and put the blanket she had wrapped around her leg over the back of the couch and then headed upstairs. She flipped her light and TV on as soon as he got in the room and then changed into her pajamas. She then got in bed and was hit by another memory.

_Flashback_

_Troy put his hand over his head and couldn't believe how much it hurt. He then saw the glass of water and pills. He quickly scooped them up and threw both of them in his mouth. A couple of minutes later Gabriella walked in and saw that Troy was awake._

"_I see someone is up."_

_Troy turned to Gabriella and smiled. "Hey babe, what happened last night? I don't remember much."_

"_You got smashed Troy, that's what happened."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What do you think I mean. You got drunk and made a fool out of yourself and me."_

"_Gabi, I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Troy I really don't want to hear it."_

"_It's the truth. The last thing I remember is going into the kitchen to get another drink and then the next thing I know I'm waking up. What happened?"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You got drunk Troy, started flirting with Tammy to the point I thought you were ready to sleep with her, and completely embarrassed me."_

_Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he would do any of that to Gabriella._

"_That has to be some mistake."_

"_No Troy, I made the mistake of thinking you'd be willing to wait."_

"_What?"_

"_You told me last night that you hadn't had sex in months and you couldn't wait any longer. Then there was Tammy, ready and willing to take care of your needs."_

_Troy got a shocked look on his face. "Gabriella I swear I don't remember any of that. I would never do that to you."_

"_Well you did Troy. I stopped you from going upstairs with her and then Scott and I got you in the car and I brought you home."_

"_Scott?"_

"_He's a friend of mine that you didn't have time to meet I guess."_

"_Gabi, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say."_

"_There really isn't anything else for you to say."_

"_What do you want me to do? I'll do anything to make this right with you."_

_Gabriella just sat there for a few minutes before looking back at Troy. "I think you need to come up with a reason to go home."_

"_What? Gabriella I was supposed to be here for three more days."_

"_That plan has changed. Just think of a reason to tell Michelle and my dad that you have to go home early. I really just need time to myself."_

_Troy crawled over to her on the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Gabriella, I don't want to leave you. Gabi, I love you."_

_Gabriella had tears in her eyes and looked into his eyes. "I love you to Troy, but right now I just need time without you. We'll see each other once we get back to school."_

_Troy just stared at her as she got up from the bed and walked towards the door._

"_I'll leave you to get dressed and packed."_

_End Flashback_

"Troy"

Gabriella quickly laid back onto her pillow and fell asleep. During the night she seemed to know that her dreams weren't dreams but memories.

_Dream/Flashback_

_Gabriella dug through her bag and pulled out her swim suit and made her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later Gabriella came back out and saw Troy standing there in his swim trunks and a t-shirt._

"_You ready?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The two made their way down to the pool and they set their stuff down on a lounge chair. Gabriella had a smile on her face as she watched Troy take his shirt off. The two made their way to the stairs and got into the pool. Gabriella started swimming to the deep end and Troy followed her and grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her back to him. The two continued playing around in the pool for awhile and then they decided to get in the hot tub. They were both kind of surprised that there was no one else in the pool, but they liked they had everything in the room to themselves. While they were in the hot tub Troy pulled Gabriella to him and into a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for awhile until they heard the door to the pool area open. Gabriella quickly backed up and just smiled at the family that walked in._

"_Do you want to get back into the pool for awhile before we go back upstairs?"_

"_Yeah, I think I need to cool off."_

_End Dream/ Flashback_

Gabriella started talking in her sleep as she turned onto her other side. "Troy."

_Dream Flashback_

"_Gabi, is something wrong?"_

"_No, I just got you something and I don't know how you'll like it."_

"_Gabi, you know I'll like anything that you get me."_

"_Ok."_

_Gabriella handed him the bag and he pulled out the box that was inside and opened it._

"_Gabi, what's...?"_

"_It's a ring."_

_Troy looked from the box then up to Gabriella. "Why?"_

"_I knew you wouldn't want it, or even consider wearing it."_

"_Gabriella, I just don't know why you bought me one."_

"_I just thought that maybe you'd like to wear a ring that I got you. I don't really know what you want to call it. It really wouldn't be considered a purity ring for you."_

_Troy just looked down at the ring. "Babe, I just don't know what to say. I'm not much of a ring wearer."_

"_It's fine, I can take it back."_

"_I'm not much of a ring wearer, but I'll wear this one because it's from you."_

"_You mean it?"_

"_Of course I do. I love you and you bought me this and I'm going to wear it."_

_End Dream/Flashback_

Gabriella woke up and immediately sat up. She looked around and realized she was in her room. She got out of her bed and walked over to her dresser and opened up her jewelry box and picked up her purity that she wore for so many years. Then she picked up the ring that Troy had bought for her after she had gotten the one for him. She had left her wedding and engagement rings at the house in LA. She wasn't sure what Troy would do with them but at the time didn't want to hold on to them. She then opened a drawer that had pictures in it and pulled one out of her and Troy from an apartment that was now familiar to her.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella went to go get a drink in the kitchen and while she was out of the room Troy went over to his desk and pulled out a box and opened it to reveal an engagement ring. Troy was just staring at it and didn't notice Gabriella walking back into the room. She just looked at him staring at the ring and wasn't sure what to do._

"_Troy?"_

_Troy quickly closed the ring box and turned to Gabriella._

"_Hey, how long have you been standing there?"_

"_Well, long enough to see what you were looking at."_

"_Dang it, this isn't the way I wanted this to happen."_

"_Troy, I guess I can say I didn't see anything."_

"_Yeah, but you did so that would be pointless."_

_Troy walked over to Gabriella and took her hands in his and lead her over to the chair and had her sit down. He then knelt down in front of and opened the box back up._

"_Gabriella, I felt something for you from the moment you ran into me and the last three years of our lives have been the best of my life. I love you so much, and I never want us to be apart, and I don't mean you shouldn't go home for awhile." Troy and Gabriella both started laughing. "Gabriella, will you marry me?"_

_Gabriella smiled at Troy. "YES!" She then got up from the chair and through her arms around Troy's neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you."_

"_I love you to."_

_Before Troy could put the ring on Gabriella removed her purity ring so Troy could slip her engagement ring on that right finger. Troy smiled up at her and put the ring on._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you to."_

_Gabriella removed the ring that Troy gave her from her right hand and put her purity ring on that hand and then pulled him into a kiss._

_End Flashback_

"Troy, I remember."

Gabriella didn't know what to do. She still was exhausted from the last couple of days, so she crawled back into bed and fell asleep and knew tomorrow something would have to be done.

to be continued...

* * *

**There's you go. I hope you all liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and especially to the ones who have left the feedback!**

Chapter 10

Gabriella woke up the next morning and realized that her memory was completely back. She remembered everything from her childhood, including her fallout with her mother, and how she didn't really know much about the siblings she had on her mother's side. She even remembered their names, Jennifer and Jimmy. Her grandparents had to keep reminding her what their names were all the time. She couldn't believe how fast everything came back to her. She then thought of the time that Troy and her went to Hawaii with her family before the wedding.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella just got back to their room after a long day of sightseeing with David, Michelle, Matt, and Madison and were both ready to go to sleep. Gabriella quickly grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom before Troy could so she could get her shower. After getting out Troy took his turn in the bathroom while Gabriella laid down on the bed and started flipping through the channel. A few minutes later the water stopped running and Troy came out wearing his towel._

"_Sorry, I forgot my clothes."_

_Gabriella couldn't help but stare at the water running down his chest, and she got off the bed and walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss. Soon it became a full make out session and Troy and Gabriella fell back down on the bed. Gabriella let her hands run up and down Troy's back and his hands were running up and down the sides of her night gown. Neither of them still pulled away and soon Troy reached down and took his towel off and threw it on the ground. Gabriella didn't realize what Troy did until her hands went further down Troy's back and realized there was something missing and she immediately broke the kiss._

"_Troy…"_

_Troy started kissing Gabriella's neck. "Yeah?"_

"_I think we need to stop."_

_Troy pulled back and looked at Gabriella. "What?"_

"_I think we've gotten a little carried away."_

_Troy looked in Gabriella's eyes and then down at his erection and knew what she meant. Gabriella hadn't even looked down at him yet and he quickly reached for the towel and wrapped it around himself again._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it get that far."_

"_It's ok, you didn't do it alone. The thing is we did stop. I'm sorry if you're disappointed."_

"_I'm not disappointed Gabi, we said we'd wait and that's exactly what we're going to do. We'll be married soon and then we'll finally be able to be together."_

"_Our wedding night is going to be amazing isn't it?"_

"_I promise you I'll make it a night you'll never forget."_

_End Flashback_

"He definitely made it a special night."

Gabriella then thought back to what she learned after the accident. She had been pregnant. She didn't even know she had been pregnant yet. This just brought on another memory.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella and Troy were sitting in their living room talking._

"_Gabriella, do you ever think about having a baby someday?"_

"_Actually I do."_

"_Do you see maybe that happening sometime in the near future?"_

"_I could definitely see it happening."_

"_Are you saying that you want to start trying to have a baby?"_

_Gabriella moved over to Troy and straddled his legs and was facing him._

"_I think, so we don't get disappointed if it doesn't happen, that we should agree to stop taking precautions so it doesn't happen."_

"_You mean it. You want to have a baby?"_

"_Troy, I've always wanted a baby with you, and I do think we're ready."_

_Troy didn't say anything and quickly stood up with Gabriella still in his arms. She quickly wrapped her legs around him so she wouldn't fall and started laughing._

"_Troy, where are we going?"_

"_Upstairs."_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella looked over at her computer and went to sit down next to it. She opened it up and turned it on. Once it was loaded she quickly got on the internet and went to Google. She was a little nervous about what she was about do. She had never actually done this before. She quickly typed in Troy Bolton before she lost her nerve. She looked at some of the news feeds that first popped up as well as some pictures that appeared. She could tell that he was looking good from the pictures that were obviously new. Then she noticed one of the news updates that said 'Troy Bolton and new girlfriend.' She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to click on it, but before she knew it she had. Gabriella read the article about Troy and this woman named Katie. The article had quotes from Troy saying that he enjoyed spending time with Katie, and she's really brightened up his life. She ended up seeing more pictures of them together and was getting more upset the more she looked. She quickly stepped away from the computer and walked around the room. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Gabi are you awake."

Michelle walked in and could tell that Gabriella was upset.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

Gabriella just shook her head and then Michelle noticed the computer was on. She walked over to it and noticed the pictures that she was looking at and the article that was included.

"Gabriella?"

A few tears started falling down Gabriella's face.

"I remember."

Michelle got a huge smile on her face and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Gabriella, that is amazing. You've got your memory back?"

"Yes, I guess the fall brought my memory back. I've been having flashes over the last few days, but last night I guess the flood gates opened, and everything came back to me"

"This is fantastic."

"Fantastic? I've remembered my life and then I see this." Gabriella pointed at the computer.

"Oh God, Gabriella."

"Yeah, when I finally, finally remember my life, Troy has moved on."

"Gabriella, you're going to have to talk to him."

"What am I supposed to say to him? I asked for a divorce. I hurt him so much by not loving him, and I told him to find someone who could return his feelings and it looks like he did."

"Gabi, that could all change when he finds this out."

"Do I have the right to completely throw his world upside down again? Maybe I should just let him move on and be happy."

Gabriella sat down on the bed and Michelle sat next to her.

"Gabriella, if there is one thing I know for sure that is that Troy loves you more than anything or anyone."

"Michelle, it has been a year since I've seen or talked to him. I completely cut off contact with him when I moved back here."

"Then I suggest you get on the first flight back to LA and you tell him what's going on. Let him know that he has a choice now. He deserves to know that you have your memory back before he gets more involved with this woman."

"I'll think about it."

"Well tonight there is an award show on, and if I read the guide right on the TV, Troy is supposed to be there."

Later that day after everyone in the house found out Gabriella had her memory back they sat down and turned on the award show.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, what if Troy says something about this Katie that I don't want to hear."

"Gabriella you haven't seen or heard Troy's voice in a year. You need to find out what you're up against and know how Troy is doing."

"Fine."

The leading man in a drama series award was coming up and Troy was nominated. After all the nominees were announced the presenter announced Troy to be the winner. He came up on stage and took the award and stood up to the microphone.

"I'd like to thank everyone on the show and everyone who watches the show for this award. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. This has been a crazy year for me and I appreciate all the support I've been getting, and I'd also like to thank my girlfriend Katie. If it wasn't for her I don't know where I would be right now."

Troy soon walked backstage and David and Michelle turned to Gabriella.

"Well."

After seeing him Gabriella knew that she wasn't going to be able to stay away from Troy. She needed to see him and talk to him about everything that has happened. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

"I'm going back to LA."

Gabriella got up off the couch and went straight to her room to pack her things. She realized this may not work the way she hopes, but she had to give it a try or she would always wonder what could have happened.

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Feedback is appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and especially to the ones who have left the feedback. I appreciate it.**

Chapter 11

The next morning Gabriella finished packing up her bags. She still had some time before she needed to be at the airport. By the time she got to LA it was going to be late in the day so she decided she'd check into a hotel for the night before going to find Troy. She had also gotten a rental car reserved for her so she wouldn't have to worry about a Taxi. Michelle popped her head in Gabriella's room.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

"No, I think I've got everything. I'm doing the right thing aren't I?"

Michelle walked over towards Gabriella and grabbed a piece of clothing that was sitting on the bed and started folding it and putting it in Gabriella's suitcase. "Of course you are. You've got your memory back and Troy has a right know that."

"I guess, but I turned him life upside down, and now I'm about to do it again."

"True, but I think Troy will be very glad that you are doing it."

"I guess I'm just a little nervous. By this time tomorrow I'll probably be talking to Troy, or at least I'm hoping. I'm just afraid of how it's going to go."

"Everything will work out the way it's supposed to honey."

It seemed like forever for Gabriella before it was finally time for her to go the airport. David helped Gabriella get everything into the car and they were soon off. Once they got to the airport they started unloading the car.

"Gabi, you call me as soon as you get there, and if for some reason you need me, I'll be on the first flight out there."

"I know dad, and I love you."

David gave Gabriella a big hug before she made her way inside.

"Good luck, sweet heart. I love you."

"Bye dad."

Gabriella was soon getting checked in and her luggage checked. After going through security Gabriella made her way to the gate and she just sat there and waited. While she was sitting Gabriella pulled a picture out of her purse of her and Troy. It had been the last one taken of them before the accident. They had a few pictures taken together from the press since then, but she preferred this one since it was more personal.

"I hope this works out the way I want it to. I love you so much Troy."

About an hour later the plane was taxiing down the runway and was soon in the air. After being in the air for a few hours Gabriella noticed they were starting to descend and started noticing places in LA that she knew. She remembered the last time she was looking at these places. She was looking out the window leaving LA. About twenty minutes later Gabriella was walking into the airport and headed towards the baggage claim. After another twenty minutes Gabriella had all of her luggage and headed to get her rental car. After another hour of waiting for that she was now in her car and driving to the hotel she was staying at. Later that night Gabriella was sitting in her room, looking at the photo albums that she brought back with her smiling at every picture she saw.

"How could I ever forget any of this?"

She kept flipping through the pages the rest of the night until she realized it was getting close to midnight and she decided she'd better get some sleep.

The next morning Gabriella was up early and was anxious to get to Troy. She knew it was way too early to go over there so she decided to go for a walk. Later that morning Gabriella decided she couldn't wait any longer so she got her car out of the parking garage and started driving towards the house they used to live in. While she was on her way there she was getting more nervous. Thoughts of Troy moving and selling the house crossed her mind, as well as thoughts of Katie living with him there. She quickly shook those thoughts away and knew she couldn't think like that.

"Gabriella you have to stay positive."

By the time she got the house it was almost eleven. She decided to park the car on the street and walk up the driveway. The last thing she wanted was to make a noise coming up the driveway if she felt she needed to make a silent get away without anyone knowing she was there. As she was getting closer to the house she noticed someone walking out of the house and saw Troy and another woman. Gabriella quickly jumped behind some bushes so she couldn't be seen.

"Thanks for coming over Katie."

"No problem Troy, you have some nice trails around here to hike through. I had a good time. So, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get home from work tonight."

Gabriella peaked through the bushes and saw the woman get in the car that was in the driveway and drive away. Gabriella was considering getting out of there as soon as possible. She was about to when she stepped on some branches that were on the ground and made enough noise for Troy to look over.

"Who's there?"

Gabriella realized she was caught and if she ran he would definitely see her and probably chase after her.

"I said who's there." Troy said a little more forcefully.

A few seconds later Gabriella walked out from behind and the bush and Troy's eyes got huge.

"Hi Troy."

"Gabriella, what are you doing here?'

"I was in LA, so I thought I'd come and see you."

"Oh, are you here for work or something?"

"Or something I guess."

"What's going on?"

"Troy I needed to tell you something, but I'm not really sure if it makes much difference now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had an accident a few days ago."

Troy's eyes got huge and started to get worried.

"What, are you ok, what happened?"

"I'm was horseback riding with Michelle and Matt and the horse got spooked and threw me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was unconscious for a little while, but the doctor said I'm going to fine."

"I'm glad to hear that, but why did you want to tell me this?"

"I hit my head when I fell off the horse and…"

Troy walked closer to Gabriella. "And what?"

"…And I…Troy…"

"Gabriella, you know you can tell me anything."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Troy I got my memory back."

Troy just stood there completely shocked. What he had wanted to hear for so long was now happening. Gabriella had her memory back and was here standing in front of him.

"I realize though that I may be too late. I found out that you were seeing someone."

Troy hadn't even thought of Katie since he saw Gabriella standing there.

"Katie."

"Yeah, Troy I know you've moved on, but dad and Michelle both told me you had a right to know, and I thought you did as well. I don't expect anything from you, but I love you."

Troy had finally heard the words from Gabriella that he hadn't heard in two years. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

"You can't imagine how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through."

"That's all over now Gabi, you remembered and you're here."

"Troy, what about Katie."

Troy stepped back from Gabriella and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right Katie, Gabriella, Katie's been there for me the last few months when I really needed someone, but it has always been you for me."

"Troy, I really think you should think about this and talk to her before you make any decisions."

Gabriella pulled out a card with the information of the hotel that she was staying at and wrote her room number on the back of it and handed it to him.

"This is where I'm staying. Just take your time and give me a call."

Troy just nodded at her.

"I love you Troy."

Gabriella walked away from Troy and back to her car. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next but knew the ball was now in Troy's court.

Later that evening Gabriella was sitting in her room reading a book when she heard a knock at the door. She put her book mark in and put the book on the bed and headed to the door. As soon as she opened it she was shocked to see Troy standing there.

"Hi."

"Hi, come in."

Troy walked into Gabriella's room and turned to face her.

"Have you decided something?"

"Gabriella, there was never a decision to be made. I love you. I've loved you for years. I talked to Katie and she understands that you were always the one in my heart."

"Troy, I love you so much."

Troy quickly pulled Gabriella to him and gave her a passionate kiss. A couple of minutes later they broke the kiss.

"I'm never letting you go."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Troy then pulled Gabriella into another kiss.

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. This story is almost over!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who's read and especially to the ones who have been leaving the feedback.**

Chapter 12

Gabriella and Troy were sitting down on the floor of Gabriella's hotel room leaning against the bed.

"I can't believe you're here, and you're with me."

"Well believe it. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't imagine how many times I've dreamed this would happen."

"Troy, you don't have to dream it anymore because this dream is real."

"If this is a dream I'm never waking up that's for sure."

Gabriella pulled him into another kiss that lasted for a couple of minutes. Troy pulled back and rubbed the pad of his thumb against her cheek.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. I just feel I need to say that so much to you know for all the times that I haven't. I can't believe how much I've put you through. A divorce and..."

"Hey don't you worry about any of that because we're going to have plenty of times for you to catch up with saying I love you. We're going to get to planning and you and I are going to get married again as soon as we can. I bet we can have something ready in a few weeks at the latest."

Gabriella took his hand in her's. "No Troy, I don't want to get married to you in a few weeks."

Troy looked a little hurt and confused. "What do you mean? You don't want to marry me?"

"No, Troy, I do want to marry you again, but not in a few weeks. I want to get married right now."

Troy's eyes went wide and he started laughing a little bit. "Right now? How do you suggest we pull that one off?"

"Easy, I say we get me checked out of this hotel, drive back to the house, so you can pack a bag, and then the two of us hit the road and head to Vegas."

Troy started laughing. "Vegas?"

"Yes, don't people go there if they want to get married fast?"

"I guess they do, but I never imagined you wanting to get married there."

"Troy, we've had the big wedding, and all I want to do now is to make it official again. I don't want to wait and plan to be your wife. I want to be your wife right now. What do you say?"

"I say start packing your things because we're going to Vegas."

Gabriella smiled and threw her arms around Troy. "Thank you so much!"

Gabriella quickly got everything together and they were soon on their way down to the lobby. Gabriella got everything taken care of at the front desk and then went to the parking garage to get the rental car. Once they got to the house Gabriella waited for Troy to get some things together. A few minutes later he came racing down the steps with an overnight bag.

"I'm ready, lets do this."

Gabriella and Troy made their way back outside and she got into the passenger seat of the rental car so Troy could drive. They soon worked their way out to the interstate and were making their way towards Nevada.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"Troy, this is going to be fun. When was the last time we did something crazy like this?"

"I really don't think we've ever done anything this crazy, but it's exciting."

By the time they got to Vegas it was well past midnight.

"Do you want to just go to the hotel for the night?"

"Are you kidding Troy, they have all night wedding chapels here. Lets do this tonight!"

"You are crazy, but I love you."

"I love you too."

They finally came across one of the all night wedding chapels and parked the car and made their way in.

"Hi, we'd like to get married."

"Ok, why else would you be here."

Gabriella and Troy didn't really know what to say to that, but soon had papers shoved in front of them to fill out. After they had everything that they needed they were told to go into the chapel, before they did though Troy pulled something out of his pocket.

"What have you got?"

"I got these while we were at the house." Troy pulled out their wedding rings.

"Troy, you still have them."

"Of course I do."

The two made their way inside and before they knew it they were saying their vows to each other once again.

"By the power invested in my by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Troy pulled Gabriella into a kiss and then picked her up and spun around with her in his arms.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

"Thank you so much for marrying us tonight."

"That's what we're here for. I hope you have a wonderful life together."

Troy looked at the minister and smiled. "Don't worry about that, we will."

The two made their way back out to the car.

"So should we head for home?"

"I think we need to find a hotel around here Troy because I do not want to wait another 4-5 hours to get back to the house."

"I love the way you think Mrs. Bolton."

"Then what are we waiting for."

Gabriella and Troy drove to one of the nicer hotels on the strip and quickly made their way inside and to the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like a room for the night."

"Certainly, anything specific?"

Troy looked at the guy behind the desk. "The honeymoon suite if it's available."

"Of course, sir."

After getting their information they were given their room and the two made their way upstairs with a bottle of champagne. As soon as they got to their room Troy made sure to put the do not disturb sign on the outside.

"Can I pour you a drink?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to…" Gabriella pointed to the bathroom."

"Alright."

Gabriella hurried into the bathroom and opened her bag and found what she was looking for. While out in the bedroom Troy got himself changed as well. Gabriella soon opened the door to the bathroom and saw Troy standing there.

"Well if this isn't déjà vu I don't know what is."

"I see you still have that nightie you wore on our wedding night."

"Those pajamas look familiar as well."

Troy handed Gabriella her glass and they both took a drink before Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms. As their kiss continued, Gabriella began unbuttoning Troy's pajama top and then slid it off his shoulders onto the ground. They then started walking backward towards the bed and soon fell on it.

"I love you Troy, so much."

"I love you too."

A half hour later they were lying in bed enjoying just being in each other's arms.

"Troy that, words just can't describe."

"I know what you mean. It's always just gotten better between us."

"I can agree with you on that."

"Gabi, about the whole baby thing?"

"I was wondering if that would come up. Troy I didn't know I was pregnant. I just want you to know that. That is one thing I would have never been able to keep from you."

"I figured, especially when the doctor told me that you weren't very far along. What do you think about trying again, or do you want to wait awhile?"

"I think we've wasted enough time. I want to have a baby with you Troy, and if it happens soon then nothing could make me happier."

Troy pulled Gabriella into another kiss and was soon rolling her over so he was on top of her. "Then what are we waiting for."

"Nothing that I can think of."

The next day Gabriella and Troy made their way back to LA. As soon as they got to their house, Gabriella barely got her suit case out of her hand before Troy picked her up and started running upstairs claiming that have a lot of time to make up for.

"You're crazy Troy!"

"Crazy about you."

He then walked in the master bed room slammed the door shut behind him.

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. There is only one more to go. Feedback is appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next and final chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and I really appreciate all the feedback you have all been leaving.**

Chapter 13

Troy and Gabriella were out in their backyard relaxing while they were both off for a couple of days. Troy was walking around the yard trying to chase Jake around.

"Jake, will you please come back here."

The little guy just wouldn't seem to listen to him though.

"Troy, do you actually think they listen at that age, and there's the fact that you're chasing him. He thinks it is a game."

"Well, then why don't you try and get him to give my sandal back."

"Fine." Gabriella stood up from her chair and rested one handed on her growing stomach. "Jake, come here boy come here."

Jake turned and looked at Gabriella and immediately ran to her and dropped the shoe and started licking her hand.

"That's how you get it done Troy."

"I don't believe this. You didn't have to do a thing."

"Well, I guess that just means that little Jake here knows who's the boss."

"Yeah, Yeah."

Troy picked up his sandal and had no intention in putting it back on his foot, especially after he saw the teeth marks that were left in it. "What should I do with these now, just let him play with them."

"Absolutely not, if you give him one pair of shoes he'll think any pair of shoes is ok to chew on. You're just going to have to throw them away and get a new pair and this time, keep them out of his reach."

"Well we were just sitting back here and I wanted to take my shoes off."

"Well then just remember this the next time you want to do that."

"Yes ma'am."

Gabriella picked up the tennis ball that was sitting next to her chair and got Jake's attention. "Hey Jake, go and get the ball."

Gabriella threw the ball to the other side of the yard and Jake immediately took off after it. A few seconds later he arrived back with it in his mouth and he set it down at Gabriella's feet.

"He's going to get so jealous when the baby comes, Gabi."

"Oh Troy, we'll still have plenty of time for Jake, and he'll probably be very protective over this little one."

"You're probably right. I just can't believe where we are right now, and nine months ago I didn't even think this was even possible."

"I guess you and I will just keep proving the impossible then. We're going to be one big happy family like we always wanted to be. It may have taken a little longer than we originally planned, but it's happening."

"I love you, and don't you ever forget that again."

"I don't plan on ever forgetting that again, and I love you. Just to prove to you how good my memory is, lets see if you remember this statement, and I quote, "I see our future every time I look into your eyes. I see you carrying a little boy up to your dad's house at Christmas while I'm carrying a handful of presents and being very unsuccessful in not dropping them.""

Troy just shook his head, and remembered exactly what she was talking about.

"Gabi."

"Oh, don't worry, I can go on, "I see us having our own family and spending the holidays with the rest of our family and being happier than either one of us have ever been. Then I see us having another baby one day, and having the perfect family.""

Gabriella then picked up Jake and put him in her lap. "Then I think after that was the first time you ever mentioned wanting a dog."

Troy laughed as he walked back over to Gabriella and knelt down in front of her. He pet Jake on the head a few times before looking back at Gabriella. "I definitely won't doubt how good your memory is, and I meant every word I said, I do see our future every time I look in your eyes."

Troy then leaned in and kissed Gabriella, and a few seconds later they both started feeling a wet tongue on both of their faces which caused both of them to start laughing. They knew now that their future was finally going to happen, even if it took longer than they originally had planned.

The End.

* * *

**Again thanks to everyone who has read. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
